The Batman's Legacy: The Story of Bruce Wayne
by AlphaReader1111
Summary: Every story has three parts. The beginning. The middle. The end. We will unravel the Batman from youth, to death. Every love, hate. The Batman has faced many obstacles, many foes. What happens when foes turn to friends, and the biggest threat to Gotham is Bruce? When he loses who he is? Selina Kyle is ready to pick up his pieces.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to DC comics or their characters.

I hope you guys enjoy! The story is going to be a mix between Gotham and AU DCU. In terms of timeline, Bruce is sixteen and Selina is fifteen.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Bruce sat quietly on the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes. Selina hadn't come in days and it worried him. Bruce grabbed his phone from his nightstand and plugged in his earphones.

It had become like a therapeutic experience for Bruce, listening to music. He, ironically enough, enjoyed uplifting and positive tunes. He figured it helped him balance his emotional scales. Since the death of his parents, Bruce has felt a compulsion to fight, to test himself. He couldn't rationalize it, it felt right when he was training with Alfred. The night he had fought Sonny Gilzean he had never felt so right. He felt worth it, he felt as if he was doing right by his parents. By Alfred. By Gotham.

Bruce sat, listening to music. He was so distracted he never noticed the gentle breeze emanating from his now open window. He flopped down on his bed and was met by two devilishly beautiful and elaborate green eyes.

He screamed, falling off of his bed.

"Woah, B! Watch it, Sir Alfred of the round table might think you're being iced," said a cool and amused voice.

"Selina? Selina! I'm so glad you've come to visit, I was beginning to think I had offended you." Bruce said, in a tone almost apologetic.

She smiled her most dazzling smile. It always astounded poor Bruce, he knew he would never get used to it. It was brilliant and radiant, like her in general. Bruce was always scared to admit his feelings to himself but he would have to hate himself to deny at least liking Selina in a more-than-friends type of way. "B, you're a dork, but I know you'd never try to insult me. It ain't you to do that."

"Thanks Selina. But, I do have to ask what you've been up to these past few days."

"Oh, you know, some theft, some real cloak and dagger Robin Hood shit. Steal from the drug dealers give to the other drug dealers." She said laughing. He laughed with her. It felt… right, natural or even, meant to be.

Her laugh was something else he found adorably endearing. "Well, Sel, you look great." He froze.

He had meant to say 'Well, Sel, you look like you're doing great.' Even though Bruce had already admitted it to himself didn't mean he was ready to admit it to her.

She blew up into a blush and for the first time since he'd met her, she stuttered and stammered trying to hammer out coherent words. Eventually, she gave up.

There they sat, Bruce now back on his bed and Selina next to him. They never moved their eyes away from the other's as they slowly and unknowingly moved into closer. Inches apart, close enough to feel their breaths, they began to close their eyes and-

"Oi! Master Bruce, it's damn rude to leave during a conversation, innit? You left me talkin' to myself in the kitchen… oh."

Alfred threw the door open, laughing before he realized what he'd interrupted. Though Selina never struck him as a good influence, young Master Wayne always seemed more lively with her around. It was enough to make him deal with his own uncertainties and sit back and smile as their young romance began forming. He never expected to break into it head on.

Bruce scrambled, falling off his bed again. Selina jumped and fell too, landing on Bruce. They groaned and saw how close they were to each other and tried to stand up and act natural. But it was kind of hard when your face was red as a cherry and you're panting like a dog.

"Hi Alfred. Heh, B and I were… um, we were meditating. Ancient technique of sharing chi. Yep." Selina tried to say confidently.

Alfred, trying to not die from embarrassment, or of laughter, bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes. He looked expectantly at Bruce.

Bruce was ready. He could die and hed be free from this horridly awkward encounter. He cleared his throat. "Yes, uh, what she said."

"Right then. Well, Miss Kyle, we have some bacon and eggs left, would you care to join us for breakfast?"

Not one to ever decline free food, especially bacon, Selina happily accepted the englishman's invitation. She looked at Bruce. For the first time since she arrived, she noticed a prime detail that could make it seem things were far more along than they really were: Bruce was shirtless.

' _And shredded…'_ She thought dangerously, secretly ogling Bruce's newly developing muscle. Since his fight with Sonny he had begun training harder. He was doing lots of weight training and calisthenics. Once, she had caught him doing pullups. She snuck up to him and jumped on his dangling legs. He was so focused that he barely noticed. Selina was very impressed that he kept going like her added weight was nothing new. He was no longer the skinny kid that was only important because of his family legacy and bank account. He was a man, strong and good hearted.

Selina was ever more confused by herself. She had a feeling, something she had never experienced before. Not to this extent. She felt true adoration and a sense of safety around the young billionaire. He never acted like he was above her. He spent days, week, even, with her to try to understand her and criminals on the streets of Gotham. She didn't want to call it love, as she was a strong believer in the word. Selina thought that the use of that words should be reserved only for those who were either blood relatives, or a spouse or partner. So instead she would say that she really, _really_ , liked Bruce Wayne.

She got up and said, "Alright Gents, I'm going to shower. If that's okay…"

"Oh, it's perfectly fine youngin'." Alfred said, pleased that the awkwardness was leaving the room in volume.

As Bruce walked past him, now with a v neck on, Alfred leaned down, a dopey 'proud parent' grin on his face and sang in a mock girly voice, "Brucey's got bad."

Bruce huffed and walked fast, red as a beet. Alfred chuckled to himself. ' _These two are going to be dangerous adults. They are too smart for their own good.'_


End file.
